


The No-Frown Kid

by Xela



Category: Psych
Genre: Breathplay, Gunplay, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton scowled as the fugitive smirked at him, thumbs hooked in the waist of his pants, happy-as-you-please. Carlton suspected that's why they called him the No-Frown Kid, but it still didn't sit right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The No-Frown Kid

"Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?" Carlton scowled as the fugitive smirked at him, thumbs hooked in the waist of his pants, happy-as-you-please. Carlton suspected that's why they called him the No-Frown Kid, but it still didn't sit right. He was an imposing figure of a lawman, feared by outlaws states over. That _this_ one had ridden into _his_ town and now dared _smile_ at Carlton while being arrested...

"Put on the cuffs," Carlton growled, angry that the Kid was getting to him like this.

"Why sheriff, I knew you were hard on outlaws, but I didn't know you were _hard on outlaws."_ That infuriating smirk was back. Carlton made a show of cocking his gun, satisfied at how the outlaw hurried through snapping the handcuffs around his wrists. "No need for violence. Unless that's what you're into." The leer thrown his way broke Carlton's carefully cultivated calm. He had the Kid pressed against a post in the blink of an eye, one arm against his windpipe. The Kid wasn't smiling anymore.

"You've reached the end of the road," Carlton hissed in his ear. "You're done. No more cons, no more thieving. You're _mine_ now."

"I don't think," the outlaw gasped, struggling for breath against the pressure of Carlton's forearm, "I'm as disappointed as you hope." He arched up against Carlton and...that definitely wasn't his gun belt pressing into the sheriff's thigh.

Carlton glanced up and was arrested by glazed hazel eyes, hooded and enticing. Something stirred in him that he hadn't felt in an age.

"Maybe we can work out...an arrangement?" the outlaw offered. This time Carlton found his smirk more inviting than irritating. Carlton could feel the movement of the Kid's throat as he swallowed. Without a word Carlton grabbed the Kid's wrists and looped the metal cuffs over a hook on the post so he was straining up, stretched out and waiting. Helpless. At Carlton's mercy.

Carlton pressed the heel of his hand against the bulge in the outlaw's pants at the same time he increased the pressure against the Kid's throat. A low, choked moan and a jerk of his hips caused a wicked, satisfied smile to cross Carlton's face.

"Say you're sorry," Carlton instructed, reaching into the Kid's pants. His captive jerked, eyes wide, both at the order and the feeling of Carlton's hand on his erection.

"Wha--what?" he gasped, eyes rolling as Carlton slid his hand from root to tip.

"Apologize." Carlton leaned forward and bit down on the sensitive skin at the outlaw's jaw, hard enough to bruise.

"Nunnugh!" the Kid whimpered, thrusting up into Carlton's grip. Carlton laughed and pulled away, ignoring the pleading whine that followed. He quickly unzipped himself and slid his erection alongside the Kid's, sighing with relief. They both shuddered as he slid his hand along their shafts, skin against hot skin.

Carlton pressed close, his hips jerking rhythmically. His left hand, pressed against the Kid's neck, squeezed in time with his strokes. The sounds of harsh breathing—the times Carlton allowed it—pushed him towards the razor edge of pleasure.

"Say it," Carlton hissed, speeding up. The Kid shook his head, eyes clenched shut. Carlton pressed down against the Kid's throat and wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of the Kid's cock.

"P-please!" the outlaw gasped, eyes glazing.

"Not _that,"_ Carlton huffed in irritation. He wanted to come, but rules were rules.

"Please...with sugar on top?" Carlton pulled back and glared. "No? What about fluffer nutter? Ooooooh, Azerbaijan?"

"Shawn!" Carlton snapped, rolling his eyes.

"I do so solemnly swear to never rustle another hoss so long as you make me come right now?" Shawn offered with an impish grin, thrusting his hips up at Carlton, who stopped fighting his smile as Shawn broke character so spectacularly. He moved his hand to one again wrap around both of their erections and resumed stroking.

"Lassie!" Shawn encouraged. “Good! So good!” Carlton jacked them together, his only goal coming as soon as humanly possible.

Shawn beat him to it, his orgasm accompanied by a garbled sound that could have been Carlton's name. Carlton grunted and kept stroking himself. He could feel the edge just beyond his reach...

"I wanna blow you in interrogation two," Shawn slurred, and Carlton came, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"I'm holding you to that," he said once he could breathe again. Shawn just laughed.


End file.
